


Matching Pink Bikinis

by Anonymous



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Lilly wear matching pink bikinis to Logan's for a pool day.  This is pure threesome smut, folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Pink Bikinis

Logan, sans shirt, sat in the middle of his pool house bed and thought he may just be the luckiest son-of-an-abusive-Oscar-winning-asshole that ever lived. He looked at his two gorgeous, blonde companions and tried in vain to control his thoughts; something he’d attempted to do with limited success for the past ten hours. He’d gotten hard approximately 17 times earlier that day, only once desperately bringing himself to release in the pool house bathroom. It’d been a very interesting day.

“Logan?”

“Truth.” Lilly chuckled and he knew then that he was in big trouble. He gripped his whiskey glass tighter, waiting for the inevitable grenade to be launched.

Why didn’t I say dare? Haven’t I learned with Lilly to _never_ say truth, he regretted.

Too much alcohol, too much sun, and far too many unresolved sexual thoughts were dulling his senses. The three friends had been swimming at Logan’s all day and playing drinking games all night. Duncan was away at a “future world leader” camp or something, Logan wasn’t exactly sure. Veronica, uncharacteristically, wasn’t drinking Skist but actual beverages with alcoholic content. Not whiskey, but enough hard lemonade to make her clearly buzzed. A buzzed Veronica was one of Logan's favorite things to behold. Alcohol plus Veronica equaled 100-pounds of giggly, flirty, innocent, blonde adorableness.

Lilly, wearing nothing but her bikini, sat up from where she was lounging on the bed and licked her lips, daring him to look away. “Have you ever fantasized about having sex with Veronica?”

_And there it was. Grenade successfully launched, Lilly. Well done._

Veronica looked up from where she was sitting cross-legged across from him, bikini with gauzy white cover-up on, eyes wide and questioning. Logan felt like one of those people in old horror movies who open their mouths to scream and nothing comes out. His entire leaden body was completely glued to the bed.

_Do not open Pandora’s box. Admit nothing._

“Nope, can’t say as I have, Lils.”

Lilly gave him a disbelieving half-smile and he glanced back at Veronica who looked hurt but trying, and failing, to cover it.

_Great. Now I’ve hurt Veronica’s feelings. Way to go, Lilly._

“Logan, if you think I believe that answer you are batshit crazy. I _know_ you think about Veronica. You’ve probably jacked off to her at least twice this week, maybe even twice today. You need to drink.”

“Wrong, Lilly. I only ever think about you.”

“Okay, lover. Whatever you say.” Lilly rolled her eyes and lay back down, knowing grin in place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica turned to scoot off the bed, not wanting to be in the middle of another of Logan and Lilly’s infamous blow-outs. _And this one is about me._

Their fights always start small and escalate. She should just figure out where she was going to sleep. Lilly was her ride and she was supposed to be spending the night at the Kane’s.

“Lilly, I’m just gonna go get my stuff together. I’m supposed to be sleeping at your house tonight. What’s the plan?”

Lilly grabbed Veronica’s hand and pulled her back to the bed.

“Not so fast, Ronica. We’re not done with the game and it’s just starting to get good. Don’t worry, we can sleep here, right Logan?”

Logan nodded his agreement but looked as uncomfortable as Veronica was beginning to feel.

But Veronica wasn’t one to disagree with Lilly, especially when she was buzzed and everything was as perfect as today had been. She and Lilly had bought matching hot pink bikinis at the mall last week and wore them for the first time today.

**FLASHBACK**

“Logan, see anything you like?” Lilly asked, twirling suggestively. Her breasts were barely covered by the hot pink triangles of her bikini top. The bottoms were definitely skimpy as well, tying on both hips, showing a good amount of her perfect ass. Veronica knew she would have to keep her bikini at Lilly’s house; her dad would ground her for a month if he ever caught her wearing the barely-there suit.

Veronica judged Logan to be extremely appreciative because his jaw dropped open and he appeared to stop breathing when he saw them side-by-side in matching bikinis.

“What’s not to like, Lilly? God, you look amazing.” But when he said that last part, he wasn’t looking at Lilly, but at Veronica. Veronica could feel her cheeks getting flushed and she turned away, walking over to dip her toes in the pool.

They had spent the day listening to music and playing around in the water, Logan taking turns throwing each girl into the deep end and laughing when they came up sputtering. When the girls were tired, they asked him to apply their sunscreen and he took great care in untying their tops, covering every part of their backs, and retying the strings when done. Veronica thought he should be a massage therapist with the expert way he massaged the lotion into her skin. When Lilly did it she never warmed the lotion up in her hands the way Logan did. It felt like heaven to have his big hands rub her back and shoulders. She wished he’d never stop and sighed her thanks to him after a few minutes and what felt like half-a-bottle of sunscreen. She was so relaxed, she drifted off on the lounger next to Lilly in the sun.

**END FLASHBACK**

“Okay, Lilly, but I’m kinda tired. Maybe just a few more minutes.” She sat back down next to her friend at the top of the bed and took a sip of her drink.

“Ronica, it's your turn. Truth or dare?”

Veronica wasn’t dumb. She knew there was only one safe answer if Lilly was asking. “Dare.”

“I want you to kiss Logan for five minutes.”

Logan blew out a breath. “Miss Kane, you are cut off. Clearly the alcohol is affecting you. Veronica, disregard that dare.”

Lilly rolled her eyes at him. “Oh, what, Logan, like you haven’t been dreaming about this for two years? And I’m giving you my okay. In fact,” she said with a sly smile aimed at her boyfriend, “I wanna watch.”

Logan turned his head to Veronica and raised his eyebrows, half-nervous, half-what? Veronica didn’t know what he was thinking. He clearly wasn’t attracted to her based on his last answer so it would be uncomfortable to have to kiss him for that long even though she always thought he was completely gorgeous. Anything over a minute or two was getting into make-out territory.

“Ah, Lils, I think Logan would rather be kissing you. Why don’t I just go up to his room and leave you two alone for a while?”

Lilly laughed. “Veronica, I am telling you - I know Logan is into this, no matter what he says. Trust me. Plus, you have to do it…it’s a game requirement.” She flashed her green eyes back to Logan. “Fess up, Logan, and admit you were lying about your fantasies.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan glared back at her, annoyed. Then he looked to Veronica, who was so beautiful and unsure that he blurted out, “Yes, I’ve had fantasies about Veronica. Happy now, Lilly?”

Lilly smiled. “Extremely.”

Veronica’s eyes went wide in disbelief, lips parted, and she said, “Fine, Lilly. I accept the dare.”

_Wait… what? She’s going to make out with me while my girlfriend watches?_

All of the blood in his body shot straight to his cock. He was going to kiss Veronica Mars. He was going to _make out_ with Veronica Mars. _Hurry up, you lucky bastard, before she changes her mind._

He knew she was too scared to make the first move so he cautiously crawled closer to her on the bed. They didn’t take their eyes off of each other as he sat next to her, put his hand on her bare thigh, and lightly stroked her soft skin. She was leaning against the headboard and he was facing her. Lilly, watching intently, was on the other side of Veronica. Logan brushed Veronica’s hair back gently from her face.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “You sure?”

She nodded shyly and gave a nervous giggle. That was all he needed to hear before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. _Finally_ , he thought. This is finally, really, actually happening.

She was warm and soft, tasted like lemonade, and smelled like coconut sunscreen. He gave her a few soft kisses on her mostly-closed lips before he tilted his head and swept his tongue slowly and lightly across her lower lip. She sighed into it and opened her mouth, accepting his tongue and tasting him in return.

There was a chorus of moans as the kisses deepened, both entirely forgetting Lilly was right next to them on the bed. His hands were in her hair, on her face, stroking her jaw and neck. Hers were on his bare back and shoulders, scratching her fingernails on the nape of his neck through his hairline, which was driving him _crazy_. Everywhere she touched felt aflame. He couldn’t get enough of this, of her; her taste, her smell, her sweetness. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that this night would probably ruin everything with Lilly but he couldn’t stop. Her essence was completely intoxicating; he wanted to engulf her. He kissed across her jaw, nuzzling below her ear as she sighed and scooted lower onto the bed, pulling him above her.

He was so hard underneath his board shorts it was almost uncomfortable and he gave a small thrust into the side of her leg. She pulled him further atop her and spread her legs so that he could lie comfortably between them.

They ground against each other as their hands wandered. Hers went straight to his ass where she pressed him hard against her and squeezed, causing Logan to groan his approval. His went up the outside of her thigh, skimming across her hip and up her rib cage, lightly caressing the side of her breast as he kissed her neck.

 _This is so good. It’s perfect._ She’s _perfect. It feels even better with her than with Lilly._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lilly, who had watched the two of them devour each other for five minutes, finally whispered in their ears, “Time’s up.”

Veronica startled when she remembered Lilly was there, having forgotten about her with Logan’s mind-blowing kisses and warm fingers working magic in her body. She had never felt like this - so completely turned-on. She knew she was soaking wet through her bikini bottoms, something that hadn’t happened with Duncan, ever. In fact, Logan hadn’t even touched her bare breasts the way Duncan had but this felt entirely different and _so much hotter_. She longed for him to take her top off and kiss down her chest, suck her nipples and make her…

Wait, Lilly was here. Her best friend was watching her dry hump her boyfriend. Veronica shot straight up, throwing Logan off of her. He gave her a worried look.

She was utterly mortified. What if people found out? Would Logan tell anyone? Wouldn’t Lilly be mad about this tomorrow? Oh, god. What about Duncan? She sprung off the bed and started for the door before Lilly ran up to stop her.

Lilly tried to soothe Veronica by running her hands up and down her friend’s arms. “Veronica, don’t go. I told you, I promise, I am fine with this. I _swear_ I will never tell a soul, including my idiot brother who doesn’t know what to do with you. I always knew you were red satin and tonight I’ve been proven right, as usual.”

Veronica wouldn’t look up - couldn’t look up - into her best friend’s face. She was so aroused that all she could think about was going home, crawling under the covers in her bed, and touching herself until she came. She was out of her mind with lust and confusion and embarrassment. There was no looking at Logan after this, no coming back from this mistake. She’d probably lose her two best friends starting tomorrow.

Veronica saw Lilly hold out her hand and saw Logan take it. Lilly whispered something to Logan, who nodded and moved behind Veronica.

He put his hands on her hips on top of her bikini ties and gently caressed her stomach through her light cover-up. He pulled her tightly against him so she could feel his hardness and bent to kiss the side of her neck. He leaned in so that only she could hear. “We don’t need to stop Veronica, unless you want to. God, that felt amazing. You are so beautiful and I’ve wanted you for so long, please don’t leave like this. I would never betray you and talk about this, it’s just us here. I promise you.” He turned her around to look in her eyes but she wouldn’t look up. He raised her chin with his finger and gave her a little smile. “I promise, Ronica.” He leaned down to kiss her again and she melted into him.

_He makes me feel like I’m floating, drifting, out of my body. He’s flawless. And he wants me._

She lost herself in him, the hard lines of his stomach and chest pressing against her, making her feel overwhelmed with longing and _want_. He gently pulled her cover-up off and stepped back slightly to bring it over her head. Then she was back in his embrace, her fingers running across his bare back, chest, and darting across his toned stomach.

Veronica felt Lilly come up behind her and kiss the back of her neck as her hands tickled up her sides. Lilly pressed her bare breasts into Veronica’s back and Veronica arched back into her. She wasn’t surprised Lilly was there – in a flash of insight she realized this may have been her plan all along. She was sandwiched between her two best friends and it was entirely, utterly, erotically glorious. Lilly untied Veronica’s bikini top and Veronica gasped when she felt the fabric fall loose in the front. Logan gulped and pulled it down. His eyes and hands immediately fell to her breasts, lightly circling her nipples with his thumbs. Lilly was completely naked, Veronica was sure, and for some reason, that didn’t seem strange in that moment.

_Why doesn’t this feel weird? It feels so completely right._

Logan bent to kiss her breasts while Veronica leaned her head back onto Lilly’s shoulder. Logan teased her nipples with his tongue and hands until Veronica could barely stand. When he blew a hot breath across her wet nipples, her knees buckled. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed, propping himself up against the headboard and then guided her to straddle his lap. Lilly came up and kneeled behind her.

All three were quiet for a moment while they considered the situation.

Logan ran his hands up Veronica’s legs and said, “Lilly, truth or dare?”

Veronica heard Lilly from behind her whisper, “Truth.”

Logan couldn’t break his gaze away from Veronica when he asked, voice low and throaty, “Have you ever fantasized about having sex with Veronica?”

Veronica felt Lilly lean in close to her right ear, barely breathing her answer. “Yes. All the time.” And she ran her tongue along Veronica’s ear and kissed the side of her neck causing a shiver to run straight through Veronica down to her toes. Veronica turned her head to look at her voluptuous friend. She couldn’t imagine there was a person alive, male or female, that would not be attracted to Lilly Kane. Lilly ran her hands through Veronica’s hair while Veronica met her in a consuming, scorching kiss. When she pulled back, Veronica got her first long look at Lilly’s lush, full breasts. She had big, dark pink nipples and Veronica wanted nothing more than to taste them in that moment.

Logan, who was running his warm hands in arcs from her knees, to her thighs, to her hips, to her breasts, and back murmured, “What do you want, Veronica? Anything. We’ll do anything you want.”

Lilly nodded and waited.

Veronica ran her fingers across Logan’s cheek and whispered, “I want you.”

Logan nodded and took a deep breath. “Okay.” He glanced at Lilly. “Do you, um, want Lilly to-”

“She can stay.”

Logan and Lilly locked eyes for a moment, both finally registering what was about to happen. Logan gently moved Veronica off of his lap and laid her down next to him on the bed. Lilly moved to the other side and began kissing her. Logan stood and lowered his board shorts and then Veronica felt his big hands caress her stomach and legs, while Lilly lightly rolled her nipples and deepened her kisses. She started to moan when she felt Logan’s hot, wet mouth kissing up and down her thighs.

“I love you, Ronica,” Lilly said. “Always.” Veronica nodded, “Me too, Lilly. Always.”

Lilly whispered so Logan couldn’t hear, “Logan’s always wanted you, you know. I think he’s in love with you. The only reason I’m okay with that is because I love you, too.”

Lilly bent and sealed her mouth around Veronica’s nipple at the same time Logan untied her bikini bottoms and began to lick her pussy. With the first taste of her on his tongue, Logan groaned and looked up, “You taste so good, Veronica. You have no idea. Better than I ever imagined.” He carefully entered her with his finger and when she moaned loudly, he added another one and gently fucked her with them while he lapped at her clit.

_Oh god. Oh god. Ohmigod. It’s insane how good this feels._

Veronica felt completely on fire, from her face to her toes. With Logan’s mouth on her clit and Lilly’s mouth and hands on her breasts, she knew she was going to come, hard, but she wanted to feel Logan moving inside of her when she climaxed. She fisted the bedsheets and thrashed her head.

“Logan, I want you now… please. Please. I need you.”

Logan stopped sucking on her clit and reached with one hand to open the bedside drawer and pull out a condom. He put it on with ease and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“C’mere, Ronica.” He pulled her over onto his lap and when she kissed him she tasted herself on his tongue. Logan turned to kiss Lilly and then whispered something in her ear.

“Veronica, have you and Duncan ever-“

She shook her head and looked down, embarrassed.

He ran his hand up and down her thigh. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s fine. We’ll go slow. Just relax. Think about how good everything feels.”

“It does. I feel like I’m on fire,” she whispered.

He gave her a sexy smirk and touched his forehead to hers. “Yeah? Good. That’s how it’s supposed to feel.”

Lilly moved to kneel on the floor in front of them and was stroking Veronica’s legs while Logan tweaked her nipples and kissed her passionately until she absolutely, positively couldn’t take any more.

“Now, Logan. I can’t wait.”

“Okay, sit like this and face Lilly.” He adjusted her in his lap so her back was to his chest. “I’ll help you -”

“Can’t I, umm… touch you first?”

“Veronica, god, I would love for you to touch me any other time except for right now because I want to be able to last for you, okay? Please, I want you so much. Please let me be inside you.”

She nodded and slowly lowered herself onto his sizeable cock, feeling stretched and full. Carnal. Sensual. It didn’t hurt, probably because Lilly had bought her a dildo and a bottle of lube last Christmas as a gag gift in order to “prepare for the Donut.” Veronica prepared, but Duncan never initiated. She’d given Duncan hand jobs but that was it.

Duncan was nowhere near as big as Logan. There weren’t words to describe how incredible he felt; like he should always be exactly like this – intimately joined with her. His hands were on her hips, helping her find a rhythm as he peppered kisses across her shoulders and neck. “ _Fuuuuck_ , Veronica. You’re so wet and tight, ah…, god, you feel… so good, like you were… made just for me.” She threw her head back onto his shoulder as he thrust inside her, his hands cupping her breasts, thumbs rubbing circles on her nipples.

He whispered to her, “You want Lilly to lick you while I fuck you? She wants to. She wants to see how sweet you taste.”

“Mmmhmm. Yes. Please. God.”

The sensations were building inside of her and when Logan pushed his knees further apart, Veronica’s, which were hooked around the outside of his, opened for Lilly’s mouth. “This is going to feel so good, Ronica. Lilly’s mouth and my cock.”

Veronica was moaning loudly now as she glanced down at Lilly’s pink tongue sliding and flicking across her clit as she moved on top of Logan. Lilly’s hands ran up and down her legs and Logan’s were on her breasts and she was getting close, so close.

“Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I’m gonna…. I’m…. I’m….”

“That’s it, come for us,” Logan growled as he gently pinched and pulled on her nipples. “I wanna feel you come all around my cock and Lilly’s tongue. You’re so sweet, so perfect, so beautiful. Come for us, Veronica.”

And she was so overwhelmed with the words he whispered in her ear, and the feel of him moving inside her, and Lilly’s tongue on her pussy that her body completely, enormously, exploded and she cried out in ecstasy. Logan gripped her tightly to him as her hips bucked with contractions. He kept thrusting while Lilly backed away and he gently fucked her through her obviously intense orgasm. When the last wave subsided, she flopped back against him, boneless and panting.

She giggled and looked up at him. He grinned at her, kissed her forehead, and ran his finger down her cheek. “You okay?”

She laughed. “Oh my god, that was…”

Lilly said with a slow smile, “We know.” And she leaned in to give her friend a tender kiss.

Veronica slid off of Logan and crawled up the bed, completely exhausted and blissed-out. Lilly moved to straddle him and she rode him hard until they came, Logan with a strangled cry, both so aroused that it only took a minute.

When Lilly climbed into the bed facing Veronica, she held her hand and said softly, “Promise me it’s always going to be like this, just like this.”

“I promise, Lilly.”

Logan gave Veronica a sweet, lingering kiss, pulled her back firmly against his chest and murmured, “Love you,” as he drifted off. Veronica wasn’t sure if he meant that for her or Lilly; she hoped it was true for both of them.

The three lovers slept peacefully, Veronica in the middle, limbs entwined.


End file.
